Aster Phoenix (Duel Links)
}} Aster Phoenix 'is a character in ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Aster Phoenix, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. He only appears in-game after the player claims his Character Unlock Mission reward for successfully Summoning 200 DARK monsters. Description Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Level-Up Rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Aster Phoenix reach a certain Level. Skills Dialogue Character Specific Dialogue '''Jaden Yuki * When starting a Duel with Jaden Yuki, Aster will say "I'll show you what a Deck of REAL heroes can do!" ** When he loses the Duel, he says "I may have lost, but it's not because your Elemental HEROES are greater than my Destiny HEROES!" followed by "I just made a few mistakes, zigging when I shoulda been zagging." ** When he wins the Duel, he says "Did you honestly believe there are heroes greater than my Destiny HEROES?" Chazz Princeton * When starting a Duel with Chazz Princeton, Aster will say "Time to Chazz you down!" ** When he wins the Duel, he'll say "You have the skills of a baby. Go home and cry in your Ojama pajamas." Card-specific Dialogue Monsters * Whenever Aster Summons "Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster", a cut-in frame of Aster will briefly appear, and he'll announce "I release my Destiny HERO from his prison!" followed by "Come on out, Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster!" ** "Dreadmaster's effect activates!" * Whenever Aster Summons "Destiny HERO - Dasher", he announces "C'mon, Destiny HERO - Dasher!" ** "Dasher, attack!" "Pyro-Electric Shock!" ** "I activate Dasher's effect!" * Whenever Aster Summons "Destiny HERO - Dunker", he announces "Destiny HERO - Dunker's coming to slam you down!" * Whenever Aster Summons "Destiny HERO - Doom Lord", he announces "I usher in your doom! Destiny HERO - Doom Lord!" ** When activating the effect of that monster, Aster announces "Doom Lord, activate your effect!" followed by "Impending Doom Grip!" * Whenever Aster Summons Destiny HERO - Fear Monger, he announces "Meet Destiny HERO - Fear Monger!" ** Most of the time when attacking with that monster, Aster announces "Attack, Fear Monger!" followed by "Scare 'em with Dark Doom!" ** When activating the effect of that monster, Aster announces "Fear Monger's effect activates!" * Whenever Aster Summons Destiny HERO - Double Dude, he announces "You're in for double the trouble! Destiny HERO - Double Dude!" ** Most of the time when attacking with that monster, Aster announces "Go, Double Dude!" "Overlapping Doom!" * Whenever Aster Summons Destiny HERO - Captain Tenacious, he announces "Meet Destiny HERO - Captain Tenacious!" ** Most of the time when attacking with that monster, Aster announces "Captain Tenacious, bring the pain!" followed by "Frightful Fear!" * Whenever Aster Summons "Destiny HERO - Dread Servant", he announces "Destiny HERO - Dread Servant has arrived! ** When activating the effect of that monster, Aster announces "Dread Servant's effect activates!" ** Whenever Aster Summons "Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude", he announces "Here comes my new pal! Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude!" * Whenever Aster Summons "Destiny HERO - Plasma", a cut-in frame of Aster will appear and he announces "I'll end your destiny with the life force of all things! The unstoppable Destiny HERO - Plasma!" If that player hasn't already summoned "Destiny HERO - Plasma" during that duel, a summon animation will play afterwards. Spell/Trap Cards * Whenever Aster activates "D - Spirit", he announces "I activate my Spell Card! D - Spirit!" * Whenever Aster activates "D - Chain", he announces "I activate my Trap! D - Chain!" * Whenever Aster activates "D - Formation", he announces "The Continuous Spell, D - Formation!" * Whenever Aster activates "Clock Tower Prison", he announces "Time for my Destiny HEROES to shine on a new battlefield!" followed by (also announced when continuously activating it's effect) "I activate my Field Spell, Clock Tower Prison!" and also followed by "With every tick of this clock, I come closer to victory!" * Whenever Aster activates "Eternal Dread", he announces "I activate my Trap! Eternal Dread!" * Whenever Aster activates "Guard Penalty", he announces "I activate my Quick-Play Spell! Guard Penalty!" * Whenever Aster activates "Elemental Recharge", he announces "I activate my Trap! Elemental Recharge!" Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters